


Avengers 4 (Fix It)

by Briana_Dubs



Category: Avengers, Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FIx It, Gen, I don't know, Infinity War, Loki deserved better, Sad, The Avengers - Freeform, Time Travel, Wakanda forever, but i'm just, deadpool to the rescue?, don't hurt my baby, fix it after deadpool, i'm suing the russo brothers for hurting my blue baby boy, loki is my child, my frost giant baby, someone hug thor, thor is sad, thor should not be sad, where did they get teh watch?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briana_Dubs/pseuds/Briana_Dubs
Summary: This is just my theory for what they could do with the next Avengers. .... Or how it could start...Agree? Disagree?Am I just desperate for Loki and Tony to talk again after six years?Maybe.I love my giant blue baby boy.





	1. Chapter 1

“One of us is going to have to go back in time and fix all this. That’s the only option.”

“It should be me!”

“No, Thor. It should _not_ be you.”

“But-“

Steve put a hand up to stop the God of Thunder. “Thor, stop. They’re right. You going back is probably the worst choice.”

Thor’s face was the absolute picture of sadness. “But!” He threw his massive arms wide. “But I have to go back and save Loki! He’s my brother! He’s all I have left!” The poor man looked close to tears.

With a sad sigh, Steve put the hand he had held up on Thor’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “I know, believe me, I think I know better than anybody else,” he cast a sorrow laden glance at the dust that once was Bucky Barnes, “But Loki will recognize you so fast it would be pointless to even try. He’s grown up with you. And we don’t know if there’s any paradoxes involved with you going back for him.”

“Thanos would have his whole crew with him, too,” Natasha added, coming up and offering her own cold comfort to the God. A hand on the elbow, a few gentle circles rubbed against the skin. Thor seemed to appreciate the effort, either way.

Thor’s lip quivered and a hand quickly came up to wipe at his wet eyes. “I just want him home.” Steve embraced him with a soft message or ‘I know, buddy.’

“If you will not send Thor, then who will you send?” Okoye asked beside the group of Avengers. “And when will you return to? How can you choose a point in time to truly prevent all of this? When Thanos first found your ship?” She pointed at Thor. “What will that change if it just one of us?”

No one seemed to have an answer for her. Nebula and Rocket Raccoon both stood near each other with solemn expressions, Thor continued to hide himself against Steve, and Bruce Banner tried not to look as scared as he felt. Everyone was silent.

Until the one figure facing away from the group spoke. Tony Stark, who had been sitting in the dirt, looking away towards an area of downed trees, finally spoke. His voice was low. Quiet.

“Loki…” He said, drawing all eyes to him.

“What?”

He pushed himself up fast, turning to the others. “Loki!” He repeated, eyes wide, arms open, looking as if it were obvious what he was talking about. When no one made any move that they understood, he said, “We go back to New York!”

“Are you crazy?” Steve asked, stepping away from Thor.

“Yes, but hear me out, Rogers,” Stark said, holding up a finger toward him. He focused his gaze on Thor. “Your brother had the Tesseract and the Mind Stone! He had two of the stones Thanos needs at the same time! Right?!” Thor nodded slowly. “If we can go back, get Loki on our side before it all goes to shit, we can get those two stones, destroy them, and fix our Thanos problem before it starts!”

After he spoke, everyone just stayed silent. Unnervingly silent.

“Will somebody say something?” Tony stepped toward the group. “Somebody agree with me! This is the only shot we’ve got!” He held up the watch that they had been given. The one supposed to allow them two jumps through time. He shook it with a wild look in his eyes.

Natasha frowned, stepping away from Thor. “If you’re going back, why not go back and stop it all before the stones ever get near each other? Stop your father from getting the tesseract out of the Ocean. Why New York…?”

Tony shook his head. “No, no, that’s not good enough. New York is our Best. Shot.” He smacked his wrist down into his hand as he emphasized the last two words. The trees of Wakanda ached and groaned around them, he hardly even noticed. “Think about it. Other than Thanos, when have that many stones been in the same place?” Scanning their faces, Tony waited for an argument he knew wouldn’t come. “We go back, get Loki on our side, get the cube, get the mind stone, maybe bring them back to our future, but either way, we destroy the stones… It’s our only chance.”

“How are we supposed to get Loki on our side?” Bruce asked, “He wasn’t exactly the picture of mentally stable back then.” The quiet, ‘hey’ from Thor was ignored.

Now, Tony huffed. He brought his hands up to drag down the sides of his face. “Yeah, that’s the problem… Thor’s our best shot at breaking through the bag of cats… But he’s also the biggest risk. No offence, buddy, but you and your brothers’ sibling rivalry thing has caused a lot of problems in the past.”

Thor only nodded, sad. “Well…” Bruce said, coughing after and clearing his throat. “Well, what about you, Tony?”

“…What…?”

“You,” Bruce walked toward him, rubbing his chin. “You told me that story about the drink thing, remember?” A small flicker of light flashed through Tony’s eyes as he remembered, but the others all seemed confused. “I mean, Loki- he _liked_ you. He kind of singled you out.”

“Perhaps he feels a kinship,” Thor offered up. Bruce pointed back at him, nodding.

“Yeah, yeah, he can relate to you. I don’t know how, but he can,” he put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “None of us would be on his good side back then. Least of all me. But... maybe you can get him onto our side.”

“I still wouldn’t go looking like you do now,” Natasha said. “You should try to disguise yourself. Give yourself the upper hand so he doesn’t think it’s the you from… back then.”

Tony ran his hand through his own hair for a moment. “And what if he’s _not_ happy to see me? What if he goes straight for the kill?”

“Well then we can say we’ve tried,” Steve announced, stepping away from Thor, looking for all the world the strong, proud symbol of freedom and faith he once was. “We can say we tried and we can try again. You come back before he kills you and we fix the time watch.” He finally approached Tony. The first time in years, he addressed him as an ally. “We pick up the pieces, pick up where we left off, and keep on trying.”

Resigned, quiet, Tony held out a hand. Steve took it after a moment’s hesitation. “Wish me luck, Cap’n.”

A long, tense pause passed before Steve spoke again. “Good luck, Tony.”


	2. Chapter- Let's Kill A Giant Evil Raisin, Bitches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am full of Loki fueled rage.
> 
> My son deserves the first punch on that giant purple shit's face.  
> Marvel, if you let me down again I'm going to kill something.

Going back was hard. Harder than Tony ever thought it would be.

The temptation to go back and just save the people that mattered to him was so prevalent in his mind that he had to squeeze Thor’s arm and count back from three thousand to think straight again. Or rather, push his own feelings aside again.

He could go back and save Peter. Just make sure he never gets involved in any of this in the first place… Get rid of the radioactive spider before it ever gets a chance to bite him. Keep him safe and away from anything to do with Stark Industries. One thousand five hundred six…

He could save Pepper. Keep himself away from her. Stop himself from getting her so involved with his mess of a life. Help her find someone else to protect her. One thousand three hundred and one…

He could save everyone… He could… If he just… If he never existed…

No. Thor had seemed to hear his thoughts. He had told him no. It was not his fault. Thanos was out there long before Tony was ever born. He had looked Tony right in the eye, dropping down to squeeze him back and told him, “You have given these realms a fighting chance. If we were in this without you, I know we would be much worse off than we are now.” One thousand one hundred…

Tony didn’t know the whole story of what happened to Thor during those two years he practically vanished. He was missing an eye, all of his hair, and his brother. He seemed harder around the edges. Less willing to smile and take it. He was rougher… Tired. God, it was like looking in a mirror.

“When did you get so wise, big guy?” Tony asked, hating the quiet cracks in his voice. One thousand thirty two…

Thor’s hand squeezed his shoulder again. He had moved in closer to Tony, taking the role of shoulder to cry on from Steve. He smiled at Tony in such a heartbroken way that Tony knew they were more alike than they had ever been before. “Do you know what my last words to my brother were…?”

Tony let his eyes fall shut. They felt too heavy to stay open. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to see Thor’s face. It was too much effort to try and look. He shook his head. Nine hundred fifty seven…

“Right before he gave his life to save mine… My last words to Loki were…” Tony heard Thor’s sniffle and his hand twitched violently against the god’s bicep. “I told him… I said… That he was the worst brother…” Tony loosed a broken sob and he let his forehead fall onto Thor’s shoulder. “My last words to him were so cruel. I would give anything to take them back, Tony…”

His name. Tony sucked in a breath that hurt his lungs. Thor never called him by his name. He had always been Stark. When did he become Tony…? Now he let that aching breath out in a pained laugh. When they both became the same. When they both became broken. That’s when he became Tony. When they became equals.

Thor’s hand shaking his shoulder was enough to force Tony to fight against the energy pushing his eyes shut. He looked at the tears streaking down Thor’s face, looked at the tightness in his eyes, and felt the pain in his heavy breaths blowing into his space.

“You go. You free Loki,” Thor said, voice soft. “You go…” He smiled a small, pinched smile, and said his last piece. “You go and you fix this like you fix everything broken that crosses your path.”

It had been hard.

It had hurt.

All these people were rooting for him.

All these people believed in him.

He didn’t even know half of their names and they believed in him.

And that belief is what pushed Tony Stark with his freshly gray blond hair into a SHIELD uniform and onto a helicarrier from the past.

It was what pushed him to deactivate all forms of security in a room with a caged god. It was what made him look at a man who had thrown him out of his own fucking window and smile like he was looking at an old friend.

Loki cocked his head to one side as he approached his cell. He did not stand from where he sat on the single bench within, but Tony felt like he was getting ready to pounce.

“Hey there,” Tony said, still wearing the mask and goggles over his face. “You know, this is probably gonna sound super weird, but I am really fucking glad to see you, Reindeer Games.”

The way Loki’s eyes widened and his body folded back was worth the cheesiness of pulling the mask back and revealing himself.

The way his eyes immediately narrowed upon seeing him was not.

“What have you done to your hair?”

Tony almost laughed.

He really did.

Fuck, he actually almost laughed at that!

Pulling out a small device disguised to look like a watch, Tony hacked into SHIELD’s system in half a second and opened the door to Loki’s glass prison. He waltzed right on in, ignoring the fact that Loki didn’t look scared at all.

“Trying to proposition me into something, Stark?” Loki was smiling up at him. All teeth, Tony noted.

Resting his hand on the glass to the right of Loki’s head, Tony smiled right back.

“Yeah,” he replied. Loki looked mildly surprised.

“But first I gotta get that purple piece of shit out of your head.” Loki looked awestruck before Tony slammed an iron coated fist into the side of his skull and knocked him unconscious. God, nanotech was so great.

He would never have been able to do that six years ago. Damn, that felt good. Thor would forgive him eventually.

“I hope Thanos felt that,” he hissed, watching Loki already lifting himself off the floor. "God, I really fucking hope he did."

Loki turned over slowly. Long fingers pushing his cloak aside as he adjusted himself. His head swelled and bled on the side he had been struck, but Tony could already see the lump shrinking in size.

“You know of him…” his voice was quiet. Contemplative. Tony already knew he was turning the information he had been given over in his head. He could practically see the gears in his head shifting into place. Once the thoughtful look on his face fell, Loki let out a deep sigh and his entire body sagged. Like it was too much effort to keep himself propped up on his elbows.

“Did you at least work together when you failed?”

Now Tony laughed. He actually laughed at that one and held out an open hand.

“Not as much as you would have hoped,” he answered, “But we had some new allies too, so that kind of made up for it.”

Not even groaning as he stood up, ass, Loki made an unhappy face. “And here I had tried so hard to bring you all together.”

“I knew your plan was too shit to not be on purpose.” Tony clapped Loki’s arm the same way he did Thor before he came back. Would have clapped? Was going to have had clapped? Will someday clap?

“All right, enough reminiscing. Where’s your lackeys with the cube? I’ve got a scepter to crack open, a wizard to scream at, and a giant universe destroying raisin to kill.”

“Don’t let me keep you waiting.”

Tony’s shark grin was something he would never admit to.

“Oh no, I expect you’re going to want the first punch.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
